


Улыбка

by Ildre_Auskaite



Series: Сезонный отстрел певчих птиц [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Когда Макс улыбается, для Билли меркнет солнце на небе.





	Улыбка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/gifts).

> Маленькая сайд-стори к "Отстрелу". Все как обычно. Даша спрашивает, я отвечаю.

Когда Макс улыбается, для Билли меркнет солнце на небе, настолько она его ослепляет. Она взрывается у него в голове сверхновой, сжигает дотла и в следующий миг вновь воскрешает, возвращает вкус к жизни, как стакан ледяного чая в полуденную жару летом. Билли не знает, как сказать об этом, как справится с томительной, щемящей нежностью, что плавится у него в груди, стоит ему только на нее посмотреть. 

По утрам Билли не в духе. Он мрачно смотрит на Макс и отмахивается от нее — а ну кыш! —как от назойливой мухи. Хотя на самом деле слушать ее болтовню ему нравится. 

Макс щурится и надувает щеки, становясь похожей на хомяка, но уже в следующий миг Билли подсовывает ей упаковку «Кит-Кат», которую прихватил вчера вечером на сдачу в магазинчике на заправке, и Макс оживляется. Виду не подает, зараза. Губы по-прежнему сердито поджаты, но Билли, не отрывая глаз от газеты, боковым зрением замечает любопытный взгляд из-под ресниц в сторону шоколадки. 

Отхлебнув кофе из кружки, Макс смотрит прямо перед собой, как будто вертела она всех на хую. Вот так, видели? Ни дать, ни взять маленькая черная телка. Даром, что кожа белее снега в горах. А руки тем временем будто сами собой разрывают шуршащую обертку. 

В этот миг она похожа на шкодливого кота, который делает что-то сто процентов запретное. Например, ворует куриные кости из пакета для мусора с видом «это не я, я тут не при чем, вы, право слово, обознались, сэр». 

— Гм! — говорит Билли понимающим голосом, шумно перелистывая страницу газеты, и тянется за кофе. Кивает. И Макс, не выдержав его взгляда, прыскает от смеха. Он разносится в воздухе, как стайка переливающихся на солнце мыльных пузырей, и благословенной тишине приходит конец. 

Через минуту Макс снова вещает про Чудо-женщину, лейтенанта Рипли или кто там у нее сегодня герой дня? И Билли вполне этим доволен. Пусть даже ему за ней и не угнаться.


End file.
